


8

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [9]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	8

\- I heard that Taka had a good time at your place yesterday – Shingo, yet again, had to break the thick silence. - He is such a volcano of energy, so it was almost unnatural for him telling us how his day was and falling asleep right afterwards – the man gave out a short laugh.  
\- Well I had to run with him all day, so I can confirm the volcano thing. How do you manage to keep up with him every day?  
\- Even if he likes to move a lot he is a rather sweet and obedient kid.  
\- Like hell he is – Ankh said while crossing his arms and looking the other way.  
\- Ah... well... Taka got into the tower while playing with Lena. - Eiji said slowly – but he didn't do any damage! Just… well – he twisted his head a bit to look at sulking Bird Greeed.  
\- I'm sorry about that then. I'm sure he didn't have any ill intentions, it’s just his curiosity of high places.  
Ankh just stared at the back of Shingo seat, however he didn’t look angry or annoyed. He just remembered Hina’s words about how he changed her brother. Was that even possible?!  
They reached their destination half an hour later. It was a shabby part of the city, where people from other districts rarely went. It was filthy, with suspicious people lurking in windows and doors everywhere. They all stopped talking, when the three men walked by them. Eventually they reached an old building with damaged walls and half of the stairway missing. Shingo boldly entered it and walked down the hallway till the end. Once there, he took a deeper breath and began slamming the door with great force.  
\- Mister Yamamoto please open up! This is detective Izumi, I want to have a few words with you!  
At first he was greeted only by silence, however after a moment:  
\- Go away cop! I ain't talking to you! I saw the monster that killed my buddy and took his shoes that's all!  
\- Maybe you’d interested, that I brought people, who have quite some knowledge about the monster, who attacked your friend. Why don't you talk to them.  
Slowly, the doors opened a few centimetres and the person standing behind them looked at Ankh and Eiji. Both of them didn't look like cops, both in appearance and behaviour.  
\- Ok... ok! I get it. Come on inside. I can talk for a few minutes, but then leave me alone! - the man opened the doors widely. It didn’t look better inside than outside. Sun was barely reaching the main room through the dirty windows and all the dust inside.  
\- So, ya guys know who made Ritsu kick the bucket, huh? - the man squinted his eyes, focusing on Eiji and Ankh.  
Hino knew they had to improvise a lot ,to get any information.  
\- Yes we know who did it, but we need to localize the… erm... person first – it wasn't technically a lie, they knew it was a Yummy.  
\- Yeah I wouldn't call it a person though! Friggin’ bunny! At first we thought they were filming some kind of ad, but who would be doing that just a bit after midnight?  
\- A bunny? Like… a rabbit? Are you sure it had such an animal form?  
\- Yea I'm sure. And you’re sure you know who did it? You don't sound like it. - the witness got near Eiji – are ya lying to me now? - he pushed Hino hard.  
\- Please stop this – Shingo stretched out his arm to separate them, but the other man was violent as well as a bit tipsy, and was about to start a fight. And then it happened. The detective’s expression changed to a colder and sterner one. With a quick move he grabbed the other guy by the collar and pinned him to the wall with one hand.  
\- Knock it off...! - he hissed.  
In that short moment Shingo looked and behaved exactly like Ankh, which made bird Greed laugh.  
\- Ah I’m sorry, it’s just a reflex – he pulled back – Now please try to converse in more polite way.  
Eiji stood there stunned while Ankh still had time of his life.  
\- Y-yes... w-well the monster was a bunny and said he... n-needs the shoes for someone more worthy of them. Ritsu didn't want to give the up because he sto... bought them that day, so the monster pushed him back so hard that his head cracked open and...  
\- Let’s not get into such a details – Shingo reacted.  
\- Yes right... so.. the monster said “almost the right number… I need bigger ones” and literally jumped away!  
\- In what direction? - Eiji knew how crucial this information could be, and at the same time how short attention span their witness had.  
\- I think he was headed towards the factories... It was dark but, I’m sure I saw its fluffy tail.  
************************************************  
\- Factory district huh? – Eiji said when they got into the car again – It’s quite large, and we're not even sure it’s its resting place.  
\- There is another problem. - from the back of the car Ankh pulled up closer to them ignoring seat belts – I never heard about Greeed who could make a rabbit Yummy.  
\- Could you please use seat belts? - asked Shingo  
\- What for? I won’t die from a car crash or anything. I'm not you.  
\- That wasn't very nice - the detective didn't feel offended, but after that accident years ago he always double checked all safety measures.  
\- You're not all that nice either. The way you pinned that idiot to the wall was amusing. - he chuckled.  
\- Hey Ankh... what if... it's your fault? That was... that grab quite similar to what you did... - Eiji felt visibly uncomfortable.  
\- I don't know what’s your problem with it. Even by your standards it wasn't bad, it helped us gather information...  
\- Also Eiji, it's not Ankh’s fault, he just 'taught' me the move. Like opening the doors that were always there. I can control it most of the time. And because my body’s used to this grip I can... release some steam in a more or less safe way. Maybe Ankh possessed my body that easily back then because we were compatible?  
Both Hino and Bird Greeed looked with surprise at the detective. None of them ever thought about that.  
\- Ekhem right... now… could you get us to the factory district? - asked Eiji while looking at Ankh from time to time. He never saw him shocked for such a long period of time.  
\- Yes, of course. After that I need go home. Night shifts are tiring, even without such incidents.  
\- I understand.  
They reached their destination eventually, but what’s weird, up until the end of the ride Ankh didn't even say a word or make faces.  
\- Are you all right? - asked Eiji as they walked by some abandoned buildings.  
\- I'm trying to hear it or rather not to hear... - Ankh said with a rather serious tone – The Yummy is smarter than the ones we’ve met before. It can tone down Cell Medals jingling to the point of total silence. Only when it’s too excited, it releases the... sound – Ankh grimaced at the memory of last night.  
\- So that's why we couldn't be here on time. You couldn't hear the,m when they were piling up.  
\- No. I couldn't. However nothing is perfect. While around people the Yummy will silence their natural desire for Cell Medals too. I could detect it then, yet there are places without people at all around here so I can’t feel those silence zones. We have to do some searching..  
\- It won’t be easy... this place is rather huge and...  
\- Maybe for you – Ankh smirked and spread his wings. It was good to stretch them. There being no people around meant he could fly freely. Spiking into the sky, he felt the wind on his face and its whistling in his ears. The feeling was worth all the trouble, all annoyance. When he reached high enough elevation, he started circling and using his Taka ability to see farther and more precise.   
Eiji on the other hand stood on the ground looking at the other one with a smile. He never saw Ankh that happy, simply happy, without any ill intentions. That was his goal, to feel free. And Bird Greeed was beautifully free, with his rainbow wings and sharp figure. But this wasn't the time for grinning like an idiot. He should look for clues here on the ground.  
Ankh couldn't believe his luck. After 15 minutes of soaring through the skies he saw something very interesting. Circling lower and lower he landed just few meters from Eiji.  
\- Oi I've got something.  
\- Is it Yummy?  
\- No, Yummy’s parent. Come on, let’s go.  
Eiji just nodded and ran as fast as he could. Few minutes later they entered an abandoned site. It was an old factory and storage for sport’s wear. Their footsteps made loud echo as they were going through the empty halls, they decided to sneaked into the nearest storage. There in the middle, on an old broken chair sat a teenager. He giggled frantically and to Ankh it sounded exactly like the undertone to the jingling of Cell Medals. Eiji wanted to run toward the Yummy’s Parent but Bird Greeed stopped him with tight grip and nodded his head. From behind the pillar that the boy used as back support, entered the monster. It indeed looked like some kind of a rabbit, but a really twisted and ugly one. That struck Hino the most. Yummies never were works of art, however this one looked more terrifying than usual.  
\- What do you want?! You don't have the right shoes! Get out! - the Yummy screeched.   
There wasn't any need to be quiet now so Eiji shouted:  
\- Hey kid! Come here! We are here to save you!   
\- Huuuh?! I don't need saving! - he got up and almost fell down on the chair again. He looked weak and sick. - At last... I have all shoes I could ever need and others won’t be running and at last I’ll be the chosen runner! I will be! You'll see!! Not all those rich bastards who could afford getting the needed equipment!  
\- It’s not about some things! People are dying! - Eiji tried again.  
\- And I don't care!! I want them to be unable to run just like me! And to find perfect shoes so I can win the competition! That's the only thing that matters!  
It was terrible statement for sure, but people influenced by Yummies however, often talked in such manner...  
\- Eiji look – said Ankh in serious tone while pointing his head at the monster. For a moment it looked like the boy next to him and the teen almost collapsed. Its look changed again and again.  
\- Yummy is stealing his appearance... slowly but surely… This human will die.  
Hino stood there for a moment not knowing what to think. As if all of this was new and more terrifying than usual. There was only one way to end this for now.  
\- Ankh, Give me medals...!


End file.
